


钻石小狗

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*年龄操作，年下B*短打车的随缘扩充。设定不完善，请勿在意细节
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 13





	钻石小狗

高中男生的鸡巴比钻石还硬，笑话。

十六七岁的男孩性欲旺盛不假，但也能说除了性欲旺盛之外一无是处。  
都暻秀一个走神，就被边伯贤硬邦邦的性器狠狠戳了下喉咙，他干呕着吐出嘴巴里耀武扬威的肉块，手齿并用撕开安全套给它戴好，然后跨上它主人精瘦的腰，将它硕大的前端抵上自己柔软的后穴，缓缓沉下腰。不管做了几次，刚进去的时候总会产生要被撑破的错觉，都暻秀幻想自己坐的不是一根鸡巴而是一把刀，无害的肉刃将他劈开把他贯穿，然后带给他无法言喻的被侵略感。边伯贤的忍耐也到此为止，他扣住都暻秀的胯，凶巴巴地往上顶，将都暻秀的内部毫不客气地塞满，紧接着就是一刻不停的活塞运动。都暻秀咬紧牙关怕被颠得咬到舌尖，却被边伯贤胡来的动作撞得重心不稳，身体向后仰去又被他迅速抓住胳膊搂住脖子。边伯贤抬起上半身将都暻秀往自己怀里压，不管不顾地吻上他的嘴巴撬开他的牙关，把他消极的舌头拽进自己口中。

都暻秀的高中生炮友边伯贤，接吻的水平马马虎虎，做爱技术算不上差却也绝对称不上好，甚至没什么持久可言，但他恢复得快力气也大，当真是年轻气盛又精力充沛。  
高中生有什么好的呢，都暻秀不太明白，但边伯贤亲他的时候总是把他抱得特别紧，又黏又甜的眼神有些性感，对他直呼其名的声音也好听，于是都暻秀非常心软，不太忍心说边伯贤差劲。

两个人是在软件上认识的，对方话多语气又俏皮，都暻秀被他缠得没法集中注意力工作，匆匆交出了自己的联系方式却忘记对他屏蔽自己的朋友圈，他侦查出都暻秀是早就进入社会的上班族，便开始甜甜地叫哥，说自己第一次和男人约会，哥你教教我。  
都暻秀心想我还没说要和你约呢，你倒是挺自作主张。  
但还是见面了。都暻秀下了班先回家冲澡，随意地套了一身黑的运动服，不像是去见炮友倒像是去夜跑，对方却看着他笑得开眉展眼，夸他又酷又可爱。  
“你原来这么小啊，看聊天的语气还以为会是更成熟的人。”  
“我快三十岁了。不怎么和人聊天。”  
“哇！根本看不出来。我叫边伯贤，今年高二，你呢？”  
见都暻秀小小只就立马改口不再叫哥，嚣张的边伯贤倒是长得和都暻秀想象中差不多，像只活泼爱叫唤的小狗，他一点没有警戒心似的给出自己的真名和年龄，实在是坏规矩。  
“叫迪欧就可以了。”  
“那是网名啊，我问真名。说嘛。”  
“不想说。已经见到面了，要做就赶紧做。”  
“好吧，那做完你要告诉我！”  
都暻秀暗暗嘟囔了句才不要，带边伯贤去就近的快捷宾馆开了个钟点房，进屋直接脱衣服，催边伯贤快点洗澡。边伯贤被都暻秀的豪放唬得愣了愣才也开始脱衣服，积极地汇报自己来之前已经洗过澡了，然后就凭着冲动抱住都暻秀的腰，把他压到了床上。  
怀里的哥哥又小又软，边伯贤被都暻秀冷静的大眼睛近距离看得有些脸红，呆呆地问他自己该先做点什么。都暻秀用最冷淡的语气讲出最露骨的话，他说虽然自己已经简单扩张过了，但还是需要边伯贤用手指按摩一下括约肌，找好前列腺位置再插进来，一定要戴套。  
“就这样？”  
“普通的肛交就是这样。”  
“这样…你真的能感到舒服吗？”  
“大概吧。”都暻秀说，“我有不感症。”  
对性行为快感的感知异常迟钝，只能靠直接刺激前列腺才有可能勉强射精。其实也不是喜欢男人，只是有温度的人总比玩具好。  
“所以不必考虑我的感受，你想怎么玩都可以，别太粗暴就行。虽然稍微有点痛也没关系，但我不想去医院。”  
做好安全措施的打炮算不上什么事，都暻秀从不觉得自己吃亏，也绝对不会给炮友与自己任何负担。说实话，初体验就能碰上这样好说话的炮友是边伯贤上辈子修来的福分，但他身在福中不知福，听了都暻秀这话反倒有些不乐意了。  
“虽然我还不懂怎么抱男人，但做爱的方式应该都是一样的，所以，我应该先亲亲你。”  
高中男生的舌头有一点点柑橘的味道，可能他不久前刚吃过橘子，总之香香的，又纯真又温柔。都暻秀闭上眼睛感受这个不存在丝毫吻技的亲吻，在想要是自己直说边伯贤接吻方式幼稚，这个孩子会不会哭。

初回见面就做了四次，但都暻秀一次也没射精。都暻秀问边伯贤感觉好不好，他却只是抱着都暻秀沮丧地说对不起，发誓自己下次一定会表现得更好。都暻秀想说自己没快感也不全是你的错，想说和你没有下一次，但边伯贤又红着眼角亲上来，委屈得一塌糊涂，就没有谁比他更不识眼色更要人心疼。都暻秀喜欢狗，见小狗不摇尾巴就想蹲下来摸摸，于是都暻秀轻轻将手掌覆上边伯贤的后脑勺，叹息般安慰了句没关系。  
一次让步之后就是无数的下一次。期间都暻秀扛不住边伯贤的软磨硬泡终于告诉了他自己的真名，也会和他一起出门玩偶尔允许他在自己家留宿，有时候看他拼命的样子太可爱还会尽量配合他的动作叫几声床，但都暻秀就是没办法顺利地射精。  
如此没用的高中男生，和此前任何一个炮友一样无法改善都暻秀的不感症，甚至不管他的话他就会表现得可怜兮兮、像咬着主人裤腿不肯松口的小狗般烦人得很，但都暻秀却做不到和断了与别人的联系一样干脆地推开边伯贤，还忍不住宠爱他，甚至会给他多做一份饭就为听他的欢呼和夸赞。

周末都暻秀本打算去新开的和食店打卡，但边伯贤发消息问能不能来找他。都暻秀衡量了一下高中生的鸡巴和美食，刚要拒绝边伯贤，对方却说我想带你去吃好吃的。未成年人替成年人做了全都要的决定，都暻秀只得欣然同意。  
傍晚回到家，都暻秀问边伯贤都快考大学还来找自己，不用念书吗？对方羞涩地眯起笑眼，含蓄地说，“我脑袋还挺好使的。”  
惊了，最烦擅长读书的人。从小就不爱学习的都暻秀撇撇嘴，恶劣地说那你也得好好用功，考好一点的大学。这样我就能炫耀自己睡了聪明的大学生。  
没想到边伯贤眼睛一亮乐得狗耳朵都仿佛支棱起来，他一把将都暻秀抱起来转了半圈，特兴奋地问他，“都暻秀，你是不是也很想一直见我啊！”  
说罢还响亮地啵了口都暻秀的脸颊。  
不是、没有，你别乱说。难以招架边伯贤连绵的吻，都暻秀艰难地逮空隙反驳他，却被充耳不闻地揉着屁股不断地亲脸蛋和嘴巴。边伯贤开心得要命，祈求般湿着眼睛问都暻秀能不能做，都暻秀的头才刚点下去，就眼前一花人被扔到了床上。  
不知为何分外雀跃的小狗高高抬起都暻秀的腿，吮吸舔咬他的脖子亲他的喉结，打桩的动作又急又猛。都暻秀从边伯贤的撞击节奏里感受到他搞得有多激烈，难以体验快感的身体内部并不寂寞，倒是生出种别样的愉悦感。抓紧床单以防自己被操下床，都暻秀在边伯贤抚摸自己没什么干劲的性器时小声地哼哼，想给他一点回馈也想给自己加油打气，换来他满面通红顶得更使劲的动作。边伯贤换避孕套的时候都暻秀已经有些困了，和他在一起的时候总是很放松，积累的疲惫像是被他全数诱骗了出来，但都暻秀的吐息还是发烫，像是在等边伯贤又一次的索求。果然被申请再来一次，都暻秀懒洋洋地撇开腿摆出任君享用的姿势，轻飘飘地嗯了一声。  
“刚才你的鸡鸡前面好湿，我觉得这次一定能让你射出来！”  
“真让人期待。”  
明明不用这么介意的，高中生真是可爱。

再睁眼已经过了零点，都暻秀被擦干净身体严严实实塞进被子里，房间内只有床尾电脑桌上的台灯发着光。都暻秀感到有些丢脸，就算是最近缺乏休息，没怎么体验到快感却居然能被做到昏过去，还真是不能小瞧小朋友。  
就这么裸身下了床，都暻秀走近电脑桌前的边伯贤，拿起他手边厚厚的笔记本翻了翻，发现他字写得飘逸，笔记格式倒是规整。学霸之所以是学霸，看来天赋也并非是唯一因素。都暻秀莫名有些为边伯贤自豪，俯下身看他正在做的习题。原本专注于题目上的边伯贤突然开了口，头也不回地问了句，“还好吗？身体有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没事。你看得见吗？小心眼睛坏掉。”  
“嘿嘿，不用担心我～倒是你，睡了好久。抱歉，我太开心了没怎么控制住……”  
“我只是最近工作有点多累了而已。再说了，我不记得你有克制过自己。”  
“一直有哦，毕竟你全身都软软的，稍微用点力就会被弄坏的样子。”  
“我又不是玩具。”  
“你当然不是玩具啦，我的意思是我不想对你太——”终于注意到都暻秀一丝不挂地站在自己身边，边伯贤的笑容僵住，他急急忙忙捂住脸，结结巴巴问都暻秀这样冷不冷，会着凉的。  
抓住边伯贤的手腕，故意将他的手从他脸上摘下，都暻秀戏耍人一般说道，不会着凉的，你知道我的身体有多热。  
不意外血气方刚的青少年的裤裆又被顶起来，都暻秀得逞后干脆地松开边伯贤的手腕，转身捡起被子上的运动服外套穿好。边伯贤的衣服尺寸比都暻秀的要大一些，都暻秀卷起袖口解放出自己的手，随口问他怎么这么晚还在做题。  
“下周一有考试。”  
“我打扰到你复习了？”  
“没有，反而给了我鼓舞。”  
“嘴巴真甜。”  
“嗯嗯，考到第一以后就有资格向你要点奖励了！”  
“难道你每次都是考了第一才来找我？”都暻秀感到有些好笑又觉得不可思议，但想想边伯贤找自己见面的间隔，还真有点儿像高三测验的频率。  
“有时候也不是，比如今天、不对，昨天。”有着奇异执着的男高中生声音一下子小了下去，“昨天不是…万圣节嘛，我不想你和别人一起过。”  
“我没有交往的对象，能和谁一起过啊？”  
“我不知道，但、但是！你很受欢迎对吧？肯定有很多人惦记你。”  
“啊，说的也是。”大方承认自己受欢迎，都暻秀后知后觉，自己与边伯贤认识以后，大部分节假日好像都是和他一起度过的。  
“对吧？所以我得努力让你习惯我的存在。”  
已经习惯了。都暻秀扯扯边伯贤的衣服下摆，没把这话说出口，反而逗他道，“你有什么过人之处吗？小快枪手？”  
“我已经不是了！”被挑衅男性自尊的高中生撅起嘴巴，“你别只提这个呀，我会唱歌也能逗你开心这不是你也知道的嘛。而且我成绩很好的！”  
忍着笑哇了一声，都暻秀颤抖的尾音激怒了边伯贤，他指着自己刚写完的题目，认真地把思路和原理讲了一遍。都暻秀早把高中知识扔了个一干二净，此刻态度也不端正哪里能听懂，只隐约记起来好像自己曾经背过这么个公式，也大致能感受到这道题目的难度。虽然都暻秀不了解男高中生如此较真的逻辑，但他明白边伯贤的真挚。  
“我知道你很优秀。”摸摸边伯贤的头发，都暻秀收敛起开玩笑的心思，发自内心地感慨道，“我们伯贤真的是个很好的孩子。”  
边伯贤不作声，站起来抱住了都暻秀，胳膊牢牢锁住他的背和腰，柔软的脸蛋贴在他的脖子上，边伯贤沉默了好一会儿闷闷地问，“我可以要你吗？”  
“都已经硬成这样了，随便你。”  
“不是随便我，你想才行。”  
“好吧，我想要你操我。”  
炮友关系都保持一年了，每次都要问可不可以做实在有些多余，但被尊重的感觉很好，都暻秀不讨厌边伯贤这份体贴。

被边伯贤说过“不想你和别人一起过节”以后，都暻秀就开始在意他的消息，平安夜那天甚至心血来潮打算去他的学校接他。糟糕的是，当都暻秀真的溜达到了边伯贤学校的门口、看到穿着校服的他和同龄人一起说笑着走出来的时候，心脏骤然发沉发疼起来。  
前所未有的期待瞬间化为前所未有的窒息感，或许是因为身体太钝感，都暻秀的感情变得异常敏感，他下意识地转身拔腿就跑，却撞见前任炮友。对方第一次见都暻秀这样慌乱，连忙把他塞进车，开出去好一段路才小心翼翼问他发生了什么。  
“情债欠太多被追杀了？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“那你逃个什么劲儿。”  
原来我在逃啊。都暻秀感到荒唐，无论是想见边伯贤还是想躲边伯贤，就没有谁能让他这样狼狈过。  
“总之去我家冷静一下？顺带做个——”  
“不上床。”  
“哈？你的新玩具能让你高潮？”  
“不是玩具……是人。”  
“但对你来说都一样不是吗？”前炮友倒也没什么恶意，陈述了个事实。  
驾驶位上的男人长得很帅，都暻秀却被软乎乎的小狗脸占据了思绪，他蓦然想起边伯贤喊自己名字的声音，想把边伯贤从这个话题中摘出去但他一时无从辩解，起了点儿无名火又不好发作。  
“对方是高中生？你刚刚是从高中那个方向跑过来的吧。在那念书的可都是聪明孩子，你真有本事。”  
“开你的车，少废话。”  
“高中生的鸡巴比钻石还硬，能治好你的不感症倒也不奇怪。”  
不是的，高中生的鸡巴没有那么夸张，都暻秀的不感症也完全没有好，只是都暻秀无法给出回应的身体从没如此眷恋过谁的体温，一直被他忽视的感情也已经悄然向着边伯贤靠近。

可是直视男高中生璀璨又剔透的真心，让都暻秀无所适从。  
无关自己动心与否，没感觉就是没感觉，但冷漠的身体从不是都暻秀的压力更不影响他的魅力，也不乏有人感到新鲜，信誓旦旦要把都暻秀“干得对我欲罢不能”，却也经不起他一次又一次扫兴的无动于衷很快就失了兴致。哪怕被下品的炮友嫌弃过“像在操一条死鱼”，都暻秀也从没有为自己的不感症而自卑过，甚至反唇相讥道“谢天谢地只有死鱼不会怪你短小”。但每每看到边伯贤竭尽全力想要取悦自己的神情，都暻秀总会情不自禁地想，要是自己能体会到快感就好了、要是能让他看到自己兴奋的样子就好了。  
边伯贤是个不折不扣的好孩子，年轻又活力四射，优秀且充满可能性。不仅如此，虽然技巧还不够娴熟，但边伯贤抱都暻秀的时候永远满腔热忱，他为都暻秀口交也认认真真，做着其他炮友都觉得是无用功的事却从不气馁，单纯到令都暻秀愈发地想要回应他点什么。  
只要自己招招手，小狗一定会兴高采烈地跑过来，哪怕吃不到肉骨头只是被拍拍脑袋也会傻乐。高中生的世界直白又干净，这样可爱的人，放在这样的我身边真的好吗？都暻秀不愿意刁难更不肯否认自己，边伯贤让他感到自己不够完美，这使他十分焦躁，于是他潦草地盘算着无法解决难题就解决制造问题的人，对着手机里边伯贤的对话框组织语言想告别，却意识到自己此前对待炮友都只是发送一个拜拜然后删除联系方式。  
当断不断反受其乱。虽然明白这个道理，始终握着剪刀的都暻秀却迟迟不舍得剪断名为边伯贤的红线，放任他一圈圈缠绕住自己，回过神来已经不知道该如何动手。都暻秀犹疑之际，边伯贤传来了信息。  
「那个、如果认错的话不要骂我……你是不是来找我了？我刚才在校门口看到的人是你吗？」  
「是又怎样。」  
「真的吗！！！你第一次主动来找我！！！我要把今天当成纪念日！！！啊！！！！！」  
「感叹号太多了。」  
「我太开心了！可是你怎么走了呀？看到我和同学在一起所以不好意思过来打招呼？没关系的只要确定是你，我马上就会和他们分开！当然了，要是你不介意的话我也会把你介绍给他们(⺣◡⺣)现在你在哪里？我能去你家门口等你吗？天啊你一定是想和我一起过圣诞节！那我得先去取订好的蛋糕和花。本来想给你个惊喜的，但是现在无所谓了，我只想快点飞到你身边抱住你亲亲你！」  
都暻秀猜要是不快点把话说清楚，这只小狗一定会在自家门口守到天荒地老。  
「我不是很想见你。」  
「(´Д｀)诶…今天不方便吗…那明天可以吗？」  
「以后都不可以。」  
边伯贤打字速度一向很快，这会儿估计懵逼了，迟迟没动静，都暻秀好一会儿才又听到消息提示音。  
「虽然我不知道你为什么会忽然这么说，但如果你是认真的话，我希望听到你当面对我说永远不想再见。」  
他总是用请求的语气说着不容拒绝的话，都暻秀也当真无法对边伯贤说出不，即使是在眼下这个节骨眼，明知道自己不该再纵容他，都暻秀也还是不想表现得太绝情。  
车来到目的地都暻秀才发现是自己家门口，一脸无语地看着前炮友等他给个解释，他却说你又不跟我上床我当然把你送回家。  
“而且你的手机响个不停，搞得我好像在偷情似的。你要谈恋爱自己回家谈去。”

仿佛是命里注定了都暻秀没得逃避，他摸摸自己的良心，里面也确实没多少挣扎的意图，于是他只好老实下车回家，忐忑地等门铃响，然后把绷着脸的边伯贤放进家门。  
边伯贤握住都暻秀的手腕让他在主沙发坐下，自己则坐在了小小的侧沙发上。总是笑嘻嘻的人板起脸很有些吓人，都暻秀不至于怕这样严肃的边伯贤，却委实有点儿如坐针毡，移开视线不去看他，却被他叫了声名字。  
“如果我哪里做的不够好惹你生气了的话，我先道歉。对不起，我不是故意的。”边伯贤的声音听起来像是在竭力保持平静，“你真的讨厌我到不想再见我的程度吗？都暻秀。”  
“不讨厌。”都暻秀手心冒汗，声音比想象中更难发出来，“你也没有做错什么，应该是我的问题。”  
“你的问题为什么需要抛弃我才能解决呢？因为你终于发现你很在意我？因为你不知道该不该再和我继续这样的关系？因为你不确定应不应该要我的爱？”从来不用咄咄逼人口吻的人，给出质问的方式听上去也温柔，但句句切中要害不给一点儿含糊的余地。  
很遗憾，边伯贤全说准了，他简直比都暻秀本人要更了解都暻秀的心。都暻秀不奇怪优等生思维的敏捷程度，只是有些郁闷自己什么时候成了心事一览无余的人，倒没有自己在边伯贤面前早就没了掩饰的自觉。  
“不回答我吗？那我直接告诉你我的想法：我知道你爱我，也没有谁比你更值得我的爱，但我们确实不该再继续这样不明不白的关系下去了。”边伯贤坐到都暻秀身边，捏住他的后颈，像是制住不乖的猫科动物，“我受够了单方面偷偷和你交往，我想要你承认我们在恋爱。”  
无法感受快感的身体并不是无法感受爱情，都暻秀突然意识到，自己一直不想要也不想给的负担，大概就是爱情的重量。  
“你没办法自然地露出有感觉的表情，但你被我抱着的时候，眼神就会像是融化了一样，让我心动得快要忍不住大叫出来，每次我都会很幸福地想‘啊，这个超级可爱的人是爱我的’。我知道你需要我，就算不是很需要，你也想让我留下。我会成为很可靠的男人，你不要丢掉我，好不好？”  
但爱情不是给的也不是要的，它就这么随着边伯贤来到了都暻秀的身边，郑重地将他们拴在一起，然后不肯走了。  
因他而生的再多消极的念头，也抵不过他一句“不要丢掉我”，投降般伸出双臂拥抱边伯贤，都暻秀凑近他的脸主动亲了亲他薄薄的唇，垂下眼帘低声道，“我可能这辈子都不会知道快感的滋味，你会永远拿不到第一名。”  
“没关系。”  
“我还不太清楚炮友和恋人的区别，可能会经常让你感到失落。”  
“没关系。”  
“我应该比你想象的更需要你，所以我大概会很黏人，不讲道理的那种。”  
“没关系。”  
“伯贤，我不知道选择你，对你和我来说是不是好事。”  
“没关系。”学霸高中生捧起都暻秀的脸，露出讲解题目时候的眼神，坚定且熠熠闪光，“我会陪你验证的，直到得出‘是’这个答案。”

“现在我可以亲亲你吗？然后我会去拿蛋糕和花，和你一起过圣诞节。”  
“我想和你做爱。”  
“！好的！但是你不要勉强自己，我能和你待在一起就很高兴了，你不是真的想做的话不用迁就我的！”  
“觉得才差点分手就马上想上床的我很随便？”  
“没有没有！你怎么会这么想呀？”  
“唔。”  
“啊我不是在怪你，但是我真的没有觉得你不好，从来都没有过……都暻秀，我最喜欢你了……呜……”  
勃起的鸡巴都已经顶着都暻秀的屁股了，边伯贤却像是等主人说ok才敢用餐的狗狗，都暻秀把他逗得眼泪在眼眶里打转，在他真的要哭出来的时候都暻秀才笑着说，我开玩笑的。  
“附加一条。我绝对会经常把你弄哭。”  
“没关系……”  
“乖。做吧，但是现在只能做一次，得留着力气出门买苹果。圣诞节之前我们得先过平安夜。”

都暻秀的高中生男朋友，耀眼又纯粹，比钻石更宝贵。

FIN.


End file.
